


Sleepy writer

by jordibc



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordibc/pseuds/jordibc
Summary: My first post. A sleepy curious post.





	Sleepy writer

Hello world.

This can only improve from here, hopefully.


End file.
